Seasons of Love
by Writerlover
Summary: different things happen to the cast of Rent.
1. Chapter 1

**Seasons of Love**

The cast got ready for their first song for the movie. They walked onto the stage and stood in a straight line. Then the music began to play and the cast waited anxiously to begin singing. The overhead lights started to come on. Then a few seconds later, they started singing.

Halfway through the singing, everyone happened to hear a clinking sound but they thought nothing of it. They were almost done with Seasons of Love when the clinking sound got louder and louder. Then everyone saw one of overhead lights becoming loose and it eventually started to fall towards Joanne's head.

"Everyone jump off the stage now!" yelled Chris

All the cast members tried to get out of the way even Joanne but she was a little slow. One section of the light banged on her head and fell to the floor unconscious.

Everyone rushed over to her and the guys moved away the heavy light. Right away everyone noticed blood trickling down her face and it was from a wound on her head. Someone whipped out their cell phone and a few minutes later, an ambulance arrived in front of the auditorium. Then the medics, with a stretcher, rushed in and they hurried down to their victim. They did their jobs and then a few minutes later, Joanne was on her way to the hospital.

She wasn't sure how long she was out for but when he woke up she noticed that she had a headache. She also noticed that some of the cast was sitting in chairs, sleeping. Then she discovered that Maureen was also there.

"Maureen?"

Immediately Maureen got up from her chair and she hurried over to Joanne.

"Hey babe. How are you feeling?"

"Fine except my head hurts a little bit. Could you get some medication for me?"

"Sure be back in a flash," Maureen said leaving the room.

She returned a few seconds later with two pills and a cup of water. Joanne took the pills and swallowed it down with water.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

Then the other cast members started to wake up and they rushed over to her when they realized that she was awake. They began talking to one another and pretty soon a few hours had already passed. The other cast members began leaving and after a few minutes, Joanne was alone once more. She fell asleep and she slept until the next morning.

The sun woke her up and then a few minutes later, the doctor came in, talked to her for a few more minutes, and checked her over and then he released her. Joanne returned back to the set of Rent and they continued on with the filming the rest of it, including redoing the first scene with the song, Seasons of Love.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

**Rent**

This idea came from MoowitMi324. So I wanted to give her some credit for it.

Disclaimer: I don't own RENT but Chris and Jonathon do. I do own the DVD, though.

Right after the rent song, Benny drives up to Mark and Roger. He was about to park the car when he suddenly saw, in his rearview mirror, that his car quickly started to catch on fire. He wasn't really sure how it got started but he knew that he needed to get out of there and fast.

He quickly unlatched his door but for some odd reason, his door was jammed. He quickly looked around his, now hot car, to smash open his car door. There was nothing in sight so he used his arm.

Smack! Crack!

His arm smashed the glass and he used his hands to get the remaining pieces away. Then he climbed out of the window and crawled away from his car.

Boom!

His car blew up in more flames. Then he knew no more.

He wasn't really sure how long he was out for but when he woke up, he found himself not on the set of Rent, but in a bed. He knew immediately that he was in a hospital room.

He quickly looked over himself. He had cuts and bruises on his body. He had a bandage wrapped around his head. He also had his arm bandaged up. Then there was a knock at the door. A nurse came in and she checked him over.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him.

"Fine. I feel a little burnt," Benny said.

"You got a little burnt from your burning car but that and everything else will heal on its own."

"Okay," Benny said.

"You have some friends waiting outside and they want to visit you," the nurse said.

"Okay, send them in."

a few seconds later, there came another knock at the door.

"Come in."

Some of the cast and the crew entered his room. Everyone started a conversation with Benny. A few hours alter, everyone left so Benny could get some rest.

When Benny woke up, the doctor was standing next to his bed looking over is chart.

"Hey doc."

"Hey."

"When I can out of here?"

"Tomorrow if everything goes smoothly."

"Okay."

Then the doctor left and Benny went back to sleep because he was very exhausted from his ordeal.

The next morning, Benny woke up by the sun. The doctor came in, checked over him again and then he released him. Then Benny returned back to the set of Rent. He went over to his car, which was crisp and very burnt. Basically, he couldn't operate it so the crew had to get him another one to work with so he continue on with the Rent movie.

The End


	3. Chapter 3

**You'll See**

This idea came from MoowitMi324. So I wanted to give her some credit for it.

Disclaimer: I don't own RENT but Chris and Jonathon do. I do own the DVD, though.

Before the cast and crew sings, You'll See, Benny drives up and is about to get out of his car to speak when he suddenly hears

Thump!

Benny quickly gets out of his car because he wants to see what he had hit. While he's searching, he discovers a still, figure a few feet from his car.

He checks to see if there was a pulse. Luckily, for him there's one. He whipped out his cell phone and called 911. Then Benny rushed out of the camera shot and raced to Chris filming and told him everything. Pretty soon, everyone heard a ambulance siren in the distance. A few seconds later, the ambulance pulled up and the medics took over. They hauled away the "homeless guy" in the back and then they drove away.

"Whose here for the homeless guy?"

Everyone got up and rushed over to the doctor.

"Okay," the doc said.

"Is he going to be okay?" Benny asked.

"He'll be just fine except he has a bruised rib, other cuts and bruises. I'll release him tomorrow if everything looks fine. Since he received a bruised rib, it might be a little difficult to breathe, but that's normal. He's in room 10.

"Thanks doc," Mimi said.

"Your welcome," the doc replied then he left. The small group could all fit in the guy's room.

"Benny wanted to speak first because he wanted to apologize for what he had caused.

"It's okay Benny," the guy said after Benny apologized to him.

"Really?" Benny asked.

"Of course it its," the guy replied, "I didn't see where I was going."

"Okay."

Then everyone continued talking and then left. The sun woke up the guy and a few minutes later, the doc came in. they talked for a few minutes, then the doc released him after he checked over him. Then the guy returned to the set of Rent to continue with the movie.

The End


	4. Chapter 4

**One Song Glory**

Disclaimer: I don't own RENT but Chris and Jonathon do. I do own the DVD, though. This happens after Roger finishes singing, One Song Glory.

As Roger is walking down some stairs from the roof, he suddenly trips over something and starts, headfirst, down the remaining steps. As his head hit the brick wall, blackness overtook him and then he knew no more.

Roger didn't know how long he was out for but when he opened up his eyes, he discovered that he was still on the roof. The sun was coming up so he guessed that it was about six o'clock in the morning. He turned to his left and his guitar was lying there in good condition. Roger decided to get up because he knew Mark was going to start worrying about where he had gone.

As soon as he stood up, he regretted it because he started to get dizzy. He held on the wall for a few seconds for support. Then with the help of his guitar, he limped down the many stairs and towards his loft area. As soon as he got in the loft, he let go of his guitar.

Clank!!

It was so loud that it woke up Mark.

"What the.." shouted Mark as he walked towards the sound.

"Oh its only you, Roger."

It was that instant that Roger started to pitch forward. Mark ran towards Roger and he caught him before he hit the floor.

The next time Roger woke up, he found himself in a hospital room with the cast, crew and Chris staring down at him.

"Hey everyone," he said.

"Hi," Chris replied back.

"So, how long?"

"A day if everything goes smoothly," Mimi said kissing him, "you also have a very badly sprained ankle.

"Great," Roger said exasperated, "how far does that held us back?"

"A day or two but that's okay," Chris said.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course it is. Actor and actresses' heath is the first priority before acting. We can always catch up by doing more scenes tomorrow."

A few hours later night had fallen and everyone left.

The sunshine woke up Roger and then the doctor came in and told him that he could go home but he had to put some ice on his ankle. A few hours later, he went back to the loft. A few days later, Chris shot the scene, which included the song, Light my Candle.

The End


	5. Chapter 5

**Light my Candle**

Disclaimer: I don't own RENT but Chris and Jonathon do. I do own the DVD, though.

A similar idea came from MoowitMi324. So I wanted to give her some credit for it.

While Roger and Mimi were dancing their scene that included the song, Light my Candle, Mimi placed her small candle on the floor while she was looking for her powder.

Whoosh!!!

She accidentally knocked over her candle and it caught on a piece of cloth that was lying on the floor.

Even though they were suppose to continue on with the scene, Roger and Mimi ran to get some water to put out the, now big fire. Everyone including Chris grabbed some water to put it out. After ten minutes, it was completely out but some of the loft was destroyed. They had to rebuild the loft. Chris covered up the burnt parts and was about to continue on with the scene when he and everyone else heard,

"Ow! I'm on fire," Mimi said. Everyone saw Mimi and her clothes were indeed on fire. Well, Collins hit her down with a blanket to put the fire out.

Mimi had gotten caught on fire while everyone else was putting out the loft fire. A piece of wood got caught on Mimi's clothes and that started the fire. Mimi went unconscious.

The next time that she woke up, she was in a hospital bed with the rest of the cast and crew standing around her room. Mark saw he wake up and everyone casually walked over to her.

While everyone was talking, the doctor came in and told everyone including Mimi how she was. Mimi received second-degree burns from the fire. Then the doctor told them that she could go home the following day. Everyone stayed until nighttime except Roger.

The next morning, the sun woke up Roger. He walked over to Mimi but she was still sleeping. So he brought up a chair and sat next to her bed. A few minutes later, Mimi started to wake up.

"Good morning," Roger said.

"Good morning to you, too," Mimi replied.

Then the doctor came in, checked over Mimi and then he released her. Then Mimi and Roger got back together with the cast and crew to finish up the movie.

The End


	6. Chapter 6

**Today 4 U**

Disclaimer: I don't own RENT but Chris and Jonathon do. I do own the DVD, though.

During the song, Today 4 U, everyone's attention was completely on Angel even when she did her flip that it was a complete shock when suddenly Angel crumbles to the floor in a heap. No one cared anymore that they were still filming as they all rushed over to her.

"Angel? Angel? Can you hear me?" Roger asked concerned. Angel was still unconscious. Collins took out his cell and called 911. He told them everything. At that point, Chris stopped filming and everyone rushed over to the tiny crowd that was surrounding Angel.

While they waited for the ambulance, Chris asked, "Did anyone see what exactly happened?"

There was a small pause then Collins said, "After Angel did her flip, it looked like she hit her head straight into the pole. That's what it looked like from my angle."

Then the ambulance arrived and the medics took over.

A few hours later, Angel started to wake up with a terrible headache. Then she noticed that there were some of the cast and the crew sleeping in the chairs.

"Collins?"

Immediately Collins rushed over to his lover's side. Then everyone else woke up and walked over to her side.

"How are you feeling?" Collins asked.

"Okay but my head really hurts. Could I get something for it?" Angel asked.

Mimi got a doctor and asked for some Aleve.

The doctor got the medication and then he asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, thanks for the Aleve," Angel said taking it.

"Your welcome. All you have is a mild concussion. We want to observe you overnight so you can go home tomorrow."

"Okay," Angel replied.

Then the doctor left. Then everyone started talking. A few hours later, everyone left except for Collins. He spent the night and he slept in a chair.

The sunlight went through the shades. The beams of light woke up Angel and then Collins. Then the doctor came in, checked over Angel and then he released her. Then Collins and Angel left and returned to the Rent set.

The End


	7. Chapter 7

**Tango: Maureen**

Disclaimer: I don't own RENT but Chris and Jonathon do. I do own the DVD, though.

"Mark? Are you okay?" as Joanne picks up Mark from the floor.

"Yeah, I am fine. My head hurts and who are you?"

"Are you serious? I am your friend, Joanne."

"I have no idea who you are." Mark said as he sat on the floor with a dazed look on his face.

"That's great since we are right in the middle of a movie and this wasn't suppose to happen. What are we suppose to do?" Joanne asked as she walked behind the cameras and toward, Chris Columbus, who was the director of the movie.

"Not really sure because I didn't really expect that to happen. You were only supposed to slightly drop him on the floor. Not drop him hard on the floor," Chris said.

"I'm sorry. When I dropped him, I thought that I dropped him slightly but apparently not," Joanne said.

"It's okay," Chris said, "but do you have any idea about what we are going to do about this current situation?"

Joanne, Chris and the rest of the cast and crew started to think.

After a few minutes, Roger, who's played by Adam Pascal, said, "Why don't we introduce ourselves to him, describe to him what's currently going on and hopefully he'll remember. Maybe if you redo the scene, his memory might come back."

"What if it doesn't?" Joanne asked.

"Then we're in really big trouble," Chris said.

"Yeah," Joanne replied back.

Chris Columbus quickly gathered all the cast and the crew together and explained the situation to them. Then the cast and the crew slowly started to explain everything to Mark. After everyone was done, Mark was more confused than ever.

Everyone let him alone so he could sort out everything out. After a few hours or so, Mark had mixed, fuzzy images in his head and nothing made sense to him.

Then the cast and the crew started to redo the scene. Halfway through the tango dance, Joanne noticed that he remembered the steps.

"How do you remember the steps?" she asked.

"I am not sure. Halfway through the dance, I suddenly remembered everything."

Suddenly they stopped and everyone including Chris hovered over to Mark.

"I remember everything now," Mark said.

Everyone cheered and they returned to their spots and continued with the movie. Pretty soon that scene was done. Afterwards, Mark went to the hospital for his head and everything was normal.

The end

What did you think?


	8. Chapter 8

**Life Support**

Disclaimer: I don't own RENT but Chris and Jonathon do. I do own the DVD, though.

While the group was meeting about having AIDS, Mark came in with his bag and camera. In the group, they started to introduce themselves to each other. A few minutes later, they stated to sing, Life Support.

"No other road, no other way no day but today." Then everyone heard a loud

Thud!

"What the.."

Everyone turned towards the woman that had the long, brown hair and who was wearing a plaid, stripped jacket with a light, blue shirt underneath. She was now unconscious on the floor.

At that moment no cared whether they were still filming so they rushed over to the girl. Someone quickly called 911 and pretty soon, everyone in the building started to hear distance sirens. Then a few seconds later, the medics walked briskly into the RYDER Community Center and down towards the group. They loaded the girl onto the stretcher and then they were on their way to the hospital.

The next time the woman woke up, she found herself in hospital bed. Then she noticed that there were some of the cast and crew and also the doctor standing in her room.

"Hi."

"Hi. How are you feeling?"

"Fine but why exactly am I here? I don't remember anything except ending up in here."

"Well, you actually had some drugs in your system, and a concussion. We got the drugs out of your system and you received a concussion when you passed out on the floor. You'll be fine and you can go home tomorrow," the doc said and then he left. Everyone started talking and after awhile, they left and the woman went to sleep.

The next morning, the doc came in, checked over her and then he released her. She left the hospital and then she returned to the Rent set.

The End


	9. Chapter 9

**Out Tonight/Another Day**

It all started when Mimi started to get ready for her dance. A few minutes later, she began dancing in front of her audience. She danced on the stairwell, an even on the pole. Then while dancing on the flat part of the stage, she got near her customers to get her tips. Mimi was having so much fun that she didn't notice that she had lost her footing because she suddenly slipped on something and fell headfirst off the stage and towards her customers.

Everyone thought that was part of her act but they started to worry when she didn't get up and continue on with her act. Everyone stopped and Chris went up to them.

"What happened? Did she trip on something?" he asked.

Well, she did her act on the stage, tripped on something and went headfirst off the stage," one of the men said.

"Okay," Chris said walking over to where Mimi was on the floor. Chris immediately whipped out his cell phone and called 911. Then he explained everything to the person on the other line.

"They'll be here in a few minutes," Chris said putting his cell back in his pocket.

Right on cue, everyone started to hear sirens in the background. Then the ambulance came into view and a few seconds later, the ambulance parked on the set, the paramedics got out and did their jobs. Afterwards, they left for the hospital.

A few hours later, Mimi started to show signs of waking up. When she finally did open her eyes, she first discovered that she was in a hospital. The second thing she found out was that her friends were sitting in the chairs, sleeping. The last thing that she out was that she had a terrible headache.

"Roger?" Mimi asked hoarsely.

Abruptly, Roger woke up since he heard his name being called. Then he rushed over to Mimi.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine but I have a headache. Could you find some Aleve for me?" Mimi asked.

"Sure," Roger said and then he left the room in search of the Aleve. While he was gone, the others woke up and they started to talk to each other. Roger returned with the Aleve and the doctor in the middle of the conversation. Mimi took the two Aleve's and then the doctor started to talk to Mimi.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Also my headache is starting to fade away with the help of the medication."

"You received the headache because of a small concussion. We'll have to keep you overnight and we'll release you in the morning if everything is fine."

Then the doctor left and everyone else continued to talk amongst themselves.

A few hours later, everyone began to leave.

"Roger? Could you stay behind for a second?"

Roger waited until everyone had completely left the room.

"Yes?" he asked as he walked over to her.

"Could you stay over night?"

"Of course," Roger said as he pulled up a chair next to her bed. They chatted to each other for a long period of time and then they started to drift off to sleep.

The thing that woke up Roger the next morning was the pain in his neck. Apparently, Roger had laid his head sideways on Mimi's bed and that was how he had slept last night.

"Ow!" he said a little bit loud.

"Are you okay?" Mimi asked as she woke up.

"Yeah, sort of. Did I wake you?" he asked rubbing his neck.

"I had to wake up eventually."

"Okay. My necks hurts because I laid my head on your bed for the entire night."

"Yeah, that would hurt."

Then the doc entered, checked over Mimi and then he released her. Mimi and Roger returned back to the setoff Rent to finish the movie.

Then they started to film the scene that included the song, Another Day. After Mimi was done being in Roger's loft, and walking out of his building, she continued to sing and cross the street. She was so caught up in singing and looking up at Roger that she didn't pay attention to the action in front of her until it was too late.

"There's only yes. Only tonight. We must let go to know what's right…."

"Thump!" then she knew no more.

While all of this was going on, Roger was standing on the top balcony of his loft, singing also. He also saw the accident and he ran as fast as his feet could carry him down the stairs towards the open and deserted street. When he reached Mimi, she was lying unconscious on the side of the street.

Roger really wanted to move her but he didn't know her injuries. He quickly whipped out his cell and called 911. He told the paramedics everything and the cast and the crew started to crowd around Mimi.

A few hours later, Mimi started to regain consciousness. She looked around the room and discovered that some of the cast and the crew were sleeping in the chairs and couches that were provided. Then she saw Roger.

"Roger."

He hurried over to her.

"I'm in here again?" she asked.

"Yep. Can you please stop ending up in here?"

"I'll try.

Then everyone else woke up and came over to her and a few minutes later, the doc came in and told everyone including Mimi what her injuries were. Mimi had received a bruised rib, some bruises and scratches and she still had the head injury from before.

The next morning, the doc came in and released her. Everyone continued on with the movie.

The End


	10. Chapter 10

**Will I**

The group started to sing the song, Will I, and Mark started to videotape some of it for his documentary. While he was filming, he moved around the small group to get different angles. He was so into filming that he didn't see where he was going until it was too late.

"Oof!" Mark exclaimed as he fell flat to the ground and then he knew no more. Mark had accidentally tripped over the leg of one of the chairs while he was filming the group and he had hit his head, hard, on the same chair. Immediately everyone stopped singing and they rushed over to him.

"What happened?" Collins asked, "I didn't notice him because I was concentrating on my singing."

"I was too but I think he tripped on the chair or something," Angel replied.

Quickly Collins takes out his cell, dials 911 and tells the dispatcher everything. Pretty soon everyone started to hear sirens in the distance and then a few seconds later, they arrived on the set. The medics took over and then Mark was on his way to the hospital.

A few hours later, he started to wake up with a terrible headache. He knew where he had ended up since there was a smell and he knew it always had associated with hospitals. Then he noticed that there was some of the cast and crew sleeping on the couch.

"Hey," he said hoarsely.

Someone from the cast heard him calling out and they rushed over to his bed. They started talking and pretty soon everyone else heard them and they woke up. They all headed over to his bed. They began talking to one another and then after a few minutes, the doctor came in. He informed all of them about Mark's health.

"He received a concussion and a slight sprained ankle but other than that, he'll be fine. We'll keep him overnight for some observations. Then we'll release him tomorrow morning." Then the doc left and everyone continued talking. After a few hours, everyone left so Mark could get some sleep.

The next morning, the doc entered his room, checker over Mark and then he released him. Mark returned to the set and they re-filmed the scene from the previous day.

The End


	11. Chapter 11

**Sante Fe**

"Action!" yelled Chris Columbus. They started shooting the scene in the subway, which also included the song, Sante Fe. Everyone and everything was going the way that it was rehearsed until suddenly right in the middle of the song, someone yelled,

"OW!!"

Everyone turned towards Collins who was hunched over in the middle of the set holding his hand to his back.

"Collins, what is it?" Angel asked.

"I think I pulled something in my back," Collins said in pain. He was in so much pain that he passed out.

"Oh, great," Angel said unexpectedly as he laid Collins carefully on the ground. Then he quickly walked over to Chris.

"Now what?" Angel asked him.

"Well, first we call 911 and see if he actually pulled something," Chris said whipping out his cell and calling. Pretty soon an ambulance was on its way. When they arrived on the set, the medics carefully placed Collins on a stretcher and in the back of the ambulance. Then they were on their way to the hospital. Immediately the cast and some of the crew drove after the ambulance.

A few hours later, Collins started to show signs of waking up. Then a few seconds later, he began to open up his eyes. He noticed that some of the cast was sleeping on the couches. Then his eyes fell upon Angel.

"Angel," he said hoarsely.

The instant Angel heard her name she rushed over to Collins.

"How are you feeling, hon?"

"Fine except my back hurts. Why am I here?"

"Well, we were in the middle of the scene for Sante Fe when you collapsed and passed out. We think you pulled something in your back," Angel said.

"Great," Collins said exasperated. A second later, he started to grind his teeth together hard and Angel could tell that he was in so much pain. Angel left to go find the doctor and then they returned a second later.

The doctor began to talk to Collins.

"How long do I have to be in here for? I'm in a movie and we're filming now. We also have a deadline," Collins said.

"Well, if the pain gets extremely unbearable, we'll have no other choice but to operate ASAP. From your x-rays, it looks like you have a slip disk," the doc said.

"Awesome," Collins said sarcastically.

"So I guess I'll see you either tonight or tomorrow whatever the case may be," the doc replied and then he left the room. The rest of the people woke up, walked over to Collins and everyone began talking.

A few hours later, everyone left except for Angel. Also the pain, that Collins was experiencing, was worsening. In the end, Collins had to get some surgery and Angel was right there the entire up to the point when they rolled him in the OR and Angel waited in the waiting room.

"Ma'am. Ma'am," the doc said as he tried to wake up Angel.

"Wha..?" she asked as she sat up.

"Your friend is fine. He's out of surgery. It was a success. Right now, they are wheeling him towards his room. He's still a little groggy. You can go see him."

Angel practically ran towards her lover's room. When she got there, she saw that Collins was sleeping so she sat in one of the chairs and fell asleep.

The next morning

"Angel?" Collins said.

Angel practically fell out of the chair when she heard her name being called. She hurriedly rushed over to him.

"How are you feeling, babe?"

"Fine. I'm still in a little pain but that's okay. I had surgery last night, right?"

"Right, baby."

Then the doc came in and explained everything to them including Collins' condition.

"The surgery was a success. You might have some pain but it should go away. Don't lift up anything heavy for a month and I'll release you now."

A few minutes later, Collins and Angel were back on the set of Rent so they could finish the movie.

The End


	12. Chapter 12

**I'll Cover You**

During the song, I'll Cover You, Angel and Collins are singing while walking to a coat rack. Angel and Collins does their fast dance number on the sidewalk.

"Just slip me on, I'll be your blanket. Wherever, whatever, I'll be your coat. You'll be my king and I'll be your castle. No, you'll be my queen…"

"Crash!"

"Oof!" Collins exclaimed as he got up from the ground, "What just happened?"

"The coat rack was about to crash on top of you and I pushed you out of the way so you wouldn't get hurt," Angel said helping him up.

"Thanks."

"Cut! We will redo the scene," Chris said, "so get back in your places and we'll try to do this scene perfectly."

Everyone got back in their places and Chris yelled,

"Quiet on the set. Action!"

They redid the scene and everything went as planned until Collins unexpectedly tripped over his, now, untied shoelace. He started to go headfirst toward the concrete but at the last second, Angel grabbed him.

"You okay, hon?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I just tripped over my shoelace that somehow got untied but thanks for catching me."

"Your so welcome."

"Cut!" Chris yelled for a second time, "I guess we'll have to redo this scene again. Everyone get back in your positions. Quiet on the set and action!"

They redid the scene and it was perfect. Then they moved on to the next scene.

The End


	13. Chapter 13

**Over the Moon**

Maureen drove in through the crowd on her motorcycle and afterwards she went on the stage. Then she began to sing her song while acting out some of it. Well, halfway through her protest and her song, Over the Moon, she began to look up at her audience. She wasn't really paying any attention to where she was going because she suddenly tripped over some of the stage equipment. To stop her fall, she stuck out her hands and then she gently fell to the ground.

Then she immediately got up and continued with her protest. When she started to walk across the stage and using her hands, she found out that her right hand and ankle started to hurt but she continued on. During her protest, a fight started and then everything went chaotic. About ten minutes later, they began to walk to the restaurant since that was where they were going to wait for Mark

Roger began to notice that Maureen was limping as they made their way to the restaurant.

"Cut!" Chris yelled as he hurried over to the group, "What's going on?"

"Maureen, are you okay?" Roger asked her at the same time.

"Of course I am. Well, actually, I am a little sore. When I tripped over the stage equipment, I guess I sprained my right hand and ankle," Maureen said. Benny explained everything to the director. While they were talking, Maureen started to walk around and then she stopped since she was in pain.

"Why did you stop? Roger asked as he walked over to her.

"Well, because my ankle and hand is beginning to hurt more. Maybe I did more than sprain both of them. Maybe they are broken," Maureen said.

"Well, does it hurt to move your fingers?" Joanne asked.

Maureen slowly moved her fingers and everyone could tell that it hurt for her to do that simplest task.

"We're going to take you to the hospital," Roger said and then they saw Mark running up to them. Apparently he didn't hear Chris yell cut.

"Hey guys. Aren't you all supposed to be in the restaurant waiting on me?"

"Well, Maureen stopped walking. Apparently she hurt herself more than she thought when she tripped over the stage equipment. We were going to take her to the hospital to get her check out," Roger said.

Everyone in the group ran over to Benny's hover. Roger helped Maureen but he could tell that it was getting worse. He swooped up Maureen and he carried her over to the car. Then Benny drove all of them to the hospital.

When they arrived at the hospital, Roger carried her into the hospital. Then Mark ran up to the desk and explained everything to them. Immediately the nurse called for a doctor and a stretcher. Roger carefully placed her on the stretcher and then everyone began to follow them into the ER but then a nurse stopped them.

"No one is allowed in there," the nurse said. Everyone sat in the waiting room and everyone began to feel anxious. Mark started to walk pace back and forth. Roger did the paperwork while they all waited. After like it seemed forever, the doctor came out. Everyone rushed up to him and then they step a foot back.

"Maureen sprained her ankle and her hand very badly. They began to swell so she needs to put ice on it. She'll need to take it easy for the next couple of days. She's in room 100 and you can go see her right now." Then the doctor left. Then the group went to her room to see how she was doing. Maureen was sitting up in her bed with her right ankle and also her right hand wrapped.

"How are you feeling?" Joanne asked.

"I am doing fine and I am in a little pain but that's okay. The doctor told me what was wrong with me. He also told me that I had to take it easy for a couple of days."

"You'll defiantly do that," Chris said.

"Yes, sir," Maureen said sarcastically.

Then they talked some more and then the rest of the cast and Chris left her room a few hours later so Maureen could get some sleep.

The next morning Maureen woke up by the sun. The doctor checked over her, re-told her to take it easy for a couple of days and then he sent her off with a pair of crutches so she doesn't put pressure on the sprained ankle. Maureen hobbled back to the set but as soon as Chris saw her he said,

"Maureen, what are you doing here? Take the doctor's order seriously," Chris said.

"I just came here to see how the movie's going," Maureen said.

"Well, it's going good. Now can you please go home and rest your foot."

"Okay," Maureen said hobbling over to two chairs. She sat in one and then she rested her ankle on the other, "I'll watch the filming while sitting here resting my ankle."

"Okay, that's fine," Chris said. Then they continued with filming the movie.

The End


	14. Chapter 14

**La Vie Boheme**

"In that little town of Bethlehem…."

"Thump!"

"Crack!"

"Ow!"

Immediately everyone turned his or her attention towards Mark. The cast, that was around the table, started to see spots of blood on the table that was coming from Mark.

"Mark? Are you okay?" Roger asked concerned.

"Not really. I think someone dropped me and I landed on the glasses. I think I cut myself in a few places on my back. It's starting to hurt a little."

"Cut!" Chris yelled as he made his way over to the group, "What's going on here?"

"It's my fault. When we were carrying him over the table, I didn't really have a hold on him so I dropped him," Angel said, "I'm really sorry Mark."

"It's okay but right now, I am still in a little pain," Mark said. Everyone could tell that he was in a lot of pain. So Joanne whipped out her cell phone and punched in 911. A few seconds later, she placed her phone back in her pocket.

"An ambulance is on its way," she replied and then she devoted her attention back to Mark.

The cast wanted to clean up the table but they weren't sure what pieces were embedded in Mark's back. They also felt bad for Mark because he was in pain. While they waited for the ambulance, they began talking to Mark to get his mind off of the situation at hand. In the middle of the conversation, everyone happened to hear the sirens in the distance. Pretty soon the sirens got extremely louder. A second later, the ambulance arrived on the set, in front of the restaurant. Two medics hurried into the building, with a stretcher, and they hurried over to their victim.

While the medics worked, Roger said to them, "We have been talking to him so it would get his mind off of the situation."

"Okay," one of the medics said to him.

Afterwards, they carefully loaded Mark on the stretcher and then into the back of the ambulance. After that, Mark was on his way to the hospital. Immediately everyone followed in his or her cars.

As soon as Mark arrived at the hospital, he was wheeled into the OR so a doctor could remove the shreds of glass from his back. Mark was not sure how long he was out for but when he opened his eyes, he discovered that he wasn't in as much pain as he was a few hours ago. Another thing he found out was that the cast were either sleeping in the chairs or they were standing up against the wall talking in soft whisper. The next time that Maureen looked up from her conversation, she saw that Mark was awake.

She woke up the cast, that were sleeping, told the others and then she walked over to his bedside. The rest followed her.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Better than a few hours ago," Mark said in a hoarse voice, "water."

Maureen retrieved the cup, from his nightstand, that was filled with ice chips and she placed one at a time in his mouth.

After a few minutes, he said, "That's enough. Thanks."

"Your welcome," she replied. Then everyone began talking to one another. They kept talking for the next couple of hours even after the doc came in and told them of Mark's condition.

The doctor successfully took out all the pieces of glass from Mark's back. He told the group that Mark would be experiencing some pain but it should go away in the next couple of days. He had many stitches on his back from the glass and that he could go home tomorrow. He was also told to be in bed until the pain went away completely and so that he didn't bust any of his stitches right away. He was given some pain medication.

Mark slept through the night and the sunrays, which shone through the curtains, woke him up the next day. A few hours later, the doc came in, checked his stitches and then he let him on his way. Mark had to wear a back brace for the next couple of days so it was a little bit difficult to maneuver around.

He went and visited the set of Rent. They chatted with him for a while and then he left.

A couple of days later, he went back to the set and he helped with finishing up the movie even though he was in a little pain.

The End


	15. Chapter 15

**I Should Tell You**

Right after the cast sang the first part of La Vie Boheme, Roger led Mimi out into the cold, snowy alleyway and they began singing the song, I should tell you. They didn't get to the chorus part yet when Chris yelled,

"Cut!" and then he rushed over to them.

"What?" Roger and Mimi asked at the same time.

"Something started to tilt over that's behind you," Chris said pointing to the small trashcan that slowly was tipping on its side. He removed the trashcan and said, "Get back in your places. Quiet on the set and action!"

For the second time, Roger led Mimi out into the alleyway and they began singing. Halfway through the song, Roger stopped singing because he had suddenly forgotten the words.

Also for the second time, Chris yelled, "Cut!" and rushed over to them.

"Sorry, it was my fault this time. I suddenly blanked out and I couldn't remember the words," Roger said.

"It's okay. Get back in your places. Quiet on the set and action!"

For the third time, Roger let Mimi out into the cold alleyway. Well, halfway through the song, Roger started to complain to himself that he couldn't feel his hands and then after a few minutes, his feet also.

He was about ready to tell Mimi when she suddenly says to him, "I can't feel anything."

"I can't either."

They continued on with the song. As soon as they were done in the alleyway, they started making their way towards the backstairs, which led back into the restaurant. Roger and Mimi had both taken not more than three steps when they pinched forward toward the snowy ground and they fell unconscious.

"Cut!" Chris yelled and rushed over to them.

He checked their pulses and he was glad that he found two. He rushed in the restaurant and told the other cast members what happened and then he dialed 911 on his cell. Less than five minutes later, there were two ambulances in the alleyway. Then the medics took over by placing Roger and Mimi on two separate stretchers and then they placed Roger in one ambulance and Mimi in the other. Afterwards, they were on their way to the hospital and everyone followed in one car.

Roger wasn't really sure how long he was out for but when he woke up, he discovered that he was in a room and there was a curtain on his left side. He felt a little bit better but he was still cold. He was about to go back to sleep when there came a knock at the door and in walked a doctor. His name was Dr. Reynolds and he began telling Roger his condition.

"You passed out. Are you still cold? When they brought you in your skin was freezing and so we tried to warm you up. We also placed a heated blanket on you."

"A little. We were filming a scene for the movie, Rent and it was outside in the cold. Where's Mimi? I think she also fainted, too."

"She's right here," Dr. Reynolds said pushing back the curtain and revealing Mimi sleeping in the bed that was a few feet from him.

"Is she okay?" Roger asked worried.

"Yeah, she'll be fine. Since you and Mimi were outside, in the cold, both of you experienced a minor case of frostbite. Even though the case was minor, we took it seriously."

"That's good to know. So when can we get out of here?" Roger asked anxiously.

"Well, when your temperature reaches normal and when you don't feel cold anymore, then I'll release both of you. We also rubbed your hands and feet so we could get some warmth back into them."

"Okay. Thanks."

"Your welcome," then the doctor left.

Roger was about to go back to sleep when he saw Mimi opening up her eyes.

"Roger?" she asked.

"Over here," he said.

Mimi turned to her right and saw her lover also in a bed.

"How are you, hon?" she asked him.

"Fine. Yourself?"

"Fine but what happened? All I remember was heading back into the restaurant but something happened," Mimi said.

"Both of us fainted right before we walked into the restaurant. We got frostbite because we stayed out in the alleyway too long," Roger said.

"So that's the reason why I felt a little cold while filming."

"They started to get numb while filming so they rubbed our feet and hands to get warmth into them."

"When do we get out of here?" Mimi asked.

"When out temperature reaches normal and when we don't feel cold anymore."

"How long exactly will that take?"

"Not sure," Roger replied.

They continued talking even after the doc came in, talked to Mimi, checked her over and then he exited the room. A few hours later, both fell asleep and they slept until morning.

The next morning, the sun woke up Roger and Mimi. The doctor came in and checked their temperatures. Both were normal so the doctor released them. Mimi and Roger returned back to the set.

Chris walked up to them and said, "Welcome back. We're do the scene outside over again and this time I won't let you guys be out there for as long as you were yesterday. Return to your positions. Quiet on the set and action. They got in their positions and they did the scene without any mistakes. Then they continued on with filming the rest of the movie.

The End


	16. Chapter 16

**La Vie Boheme (part b)**

While the cast is singing, La Vie Boheme, Mimi jumps up on the bar and starts dancing and singing. While she does that, she accidentally trips on something that's on the bar and she falls off the bar. Instead of hitting the ground, she falls onto the small countertop that the bartenders make the drinks on. She hears glass breaking, and then she hears no more as darkness engulfs her.

Everyone suddenly stops even Chris yells, "Cut!" and rushes over to them.

All of them surround the bar and they see Mimi sprawled out on the countertop, unconscious.

Someone whips out his cell phone and pretty soon, they start to hear an ambulance in the distance. The sirens get nearer and nearer until it arrives on the set. Two medics hurry into the restaurant and carefully placed the teen girl on the stretcher. Mimi was on her way to the hospital and everyone followed.

Mimi was unsure of how long she was out for but when she opens her eyes, she knows instantly where she's at because it was the same place where she had ended up the previous day. She noticed that she had an extremely pounding headache that resulted in a big bruise.

She was wondering why she was here again when there came a knock at the door and a doctor entered.

"Hi there. How are you feeling?"

"Fine but I have a extremely pounding headache."

"Would you like something for that?"

"Yes, please."

The doctor left and returned a second later with two pills of Aleve.

Mimi took it with a sip of water and then she asked, "Why am I here again?"

"The medics found you unconscious on a bar countertop."

"Well, the last thing that I remember was dancing on the bar top, tripping on something and then nothing."

"Okay. You have a major concussion and we'll keep you overnight for observations. You also had some pieces of glass in your back. We got them out. You'll be in pain because of that."

"Okay, I'm getting used to ending up in here," Mimi said.

"By the way, you have a couple of visitors waiting outside."

"Well, let them in," Mimi said.

The doctor left and then there came a knock at the door. A small group of people made their way into Mimi's room.

When Roger saw her holding an ice pack to her head, he rushed over to her asked,

"How are you feeling?"

"A little bit better since the doc gave me some Aleve."

"That's good. Do you know what exactly happened?" Roger asked.

"Yep, sort of. I know that I was dancing and singing on top of the bar countertop. I know that I tripped on something and glass breaking and then nothing else. The doc told me that they retrieved some pieces of glass out of my back."

" I think when you tripped on whatever it was, you landed on top of some glass, broke them with your weight and then you landed on the countertop."

"Okay. Would you know exactly what I tripped n?"

"It might have been that the countertop was slippery."

"That could be it," Mimi said.

"I think that was it because when I was on top of it, it felt slick to me also," Mark said.

"I think that they had cleaned the restaurant before we started filming," Benny said.

"That would do it," Mimi said.

They talked some more, they left and Mimi fell asleep.

The next morning, Mimi woke up and she noticed the doc standing in front of her bed, looking over her chart.

"Good morning," the doc said.

"Good morning."

"How are you feeling?"

"A lot better since yesterday."

"That's good.

Then the doc checked Mimi's bruises and then he released her. Mimi returned back to the set of Rent so she could finish the movie with her friends.

The End


	17. Chapter 17

**Seasons of Love**

**Pt. B**

During the song, Seasons of Love, they showed different clips. In one particular clip where Roger is sitting and he's holding Mimi in his lap.

"Thud!"

Somehow Roger falls out of the chair and the both of them ends up on the ground.

"Cut!" Chris yells as he walks over to them.

"It was my fault. I fell out of the chair and since Mimi was on my lap, she fell down also," Roger said getting up and then he helped Mimi up.

"Okay, we will do this scene over again and this time, try not to fall out of the chair."

"I won't," Roger said.

"Get back in your places. Quiet on the set. Action!"

They got back into their positions and they were in the middle of the scene that they had messed up before when Roger starts to put his hands around Mimi when he yells,

"Ow!"

Every head including Mimi's turned toward Roger.

"Are you okay?"

"Not really. I think I sprained my hands when I fell off the chair. I believe I used my hands to lessen my fall but that didn't work," Roger said who obviously was in pain.

Twenty minutes later, Roger was in the ER sitting on a table with Mimi standing next to him. He was right about spraining his hands so both of them were bandaged.

"Sir, your hands are sprained. For the next couple of days, you can't use your hands for anything and you also can't pick up anything else, either," the nurse said.

"That's great," Roger said exasperated, "I'm in the process of acting in a current movie and I'll be moving my hands in some of the scenes. What am I supposed to do?"

"I guess you can move your hands but you might be in some pain. If you can ignore the pain until the end of the scene, its fine by me but don't say I didn't warn you."

"Okay. I'll see how much pain I can endure," Roger said jumping off the table without using his hands, "Thanks for everything."

"Its my job," the nurse said.

Then Roger and Mimi returned back to the set of Rent and they continued filming for the movie. While they were filming, Roger started to feel the pain but he knew that he could endure it. After the scenes were done, that he was in, he gladly rested his hands for a while.

After a few weeks, Roger could use his hands without experiencing any pain.

The End


	18. Chapter 18

**Take me or Leave me **

Maureen and Joanne was beginning the take me or leave me scene. Then a few minutes later, they started singing. Maureen is still singing even after she gets up on the glass table that contained the glass sculpture. Well, somehow she loses her balance and she topples backwards onto the hard, wood floor and she rolls on her back. Then she knew no more.

Everyone crowded around her while someone in the crowd whipped out their call phone and dialed 911. Suddenly everyone noticed blood trickling down from her forehead to the ground, itself.

When the medics arrived, there was a small pile of blood next to her head. The medics cleaned her wound up first and then they bandaged it up. Then they loaded her up a stretcher and afterwards she was on her way to the hospital.

The instant Maureen woke up, she knew she had a concussion because she had a terrible headache. She felt her forehead and discovered a bandaged up there. She discovered that she landed herself in the hospital again. The wonder how many times a single person can end up in the hospital, Maureen wondered to herself.

Then she noticed that some of the cast was standing against the wall, on the other side of the room, talking amongst each other quietly. Then they saw that she was awake so they walked over to her. They began chatting to one another. Then the doc came in.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine except I have a terrible headache. May I have something for it?" Maureen asked.

"Sure, be back in a second," the doc said quickly leaving her room. He returned five seconds later with two pills of Aleve.

"Thanks," Maureen replied taking the medication from the doctor. Then she swallowed it down with a sip of water.

"You have a headache because you received a concussion," the doc said.

"Okay, so I'll go home tomorrow because you want to do observations, right?"

"Right." Then he left.

Everyone continued talking then they began to leave so that Maureen could get some rest. She slept until the next morning.

The next morning, Maureen woke up. The doc came in, checked her over and then he released her. She still had the bandage on her head. She returned back to the set of Rent and everyone was glad to see her.

The End


	19. Chapter 19

**Without You **

During the song, Without You, it showed the life that Mimi was having which included her drug use and her dancing. At one point during Mimi's life, it showed Roger discovering that Mimi was still using drugs and he was mad about that. When Roger found Mimi later, she was sweating hard from the affects of the drugs.

So he carried her over to the couch in his loft. Well, he was almost to the couch when he tripped on something on the floor and he fell toward the ground. As he was falling, he gently tried to place Mimi on the floor but that didn't work.

Instead she fell hard on the floor with a loud,

"Thud!"

Roger, on the other hand, also landed on the floor hard.

"Ow!" Roger yelled and then he knew no more.

"Cut!" Chris yelled and then he rushed over to him and at the same time, Mimi immediately looked around and noticed that Roger lay on the floor and he didn't move. She rushed over to him and checked for a pulse. She found one and then she whipped out her cell and called 911. A few minutes later, everyone started to hear sirens in the background. Then the ambulance was outside the building.

Two medics with a stretcher, hurried up the stairs and into Roger's loft. Roger was still unconscious. Mimi had stopped shivering since that was for her character's part and not for her real self. The medics did their jobs and then they loaded him on the stretcher. They carefully carried him down the stairs and the cast followed the. They loaded Roger into the ambulance and then afterwards, they drove to the hospital. The remaining cast followed in a separate car.

Roger wasn't sure how long he was out for but when he opened his eyes, he saw a blinding light. He quickly closed them and after a few seconds, he re-opened them.

Instantly, he knew where he had ended up. Then it occurred to him that he had an extremely, pounding headache. Just then a doctor entered his room. When the doctor had noticed that his patient was awake, he hurried over to him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine. I ended up here, again?"

"I'm afraid so."

"So, what's the verdict this time?"

"Well, all you got this time was a concussion but you were unconscious for a few hours. So we'll have to keep you overnight."

"I'm getting used to spending the night here, anyway."

"I bet you were."

"Could I get some medication for my head?"

"Sure, I'll get a nurse to get you some."

Then the doc left and afterwards a nurse entered with the medication. Roger took it and then the nurse left. Roger went to sleep. He slept until morning.

The next morning, Roger woke up by the chirping birds outside. The doctor was already in his room checking over his chart.

"How are you feeling this morning?"

"A lot better than yesterday."

Then the doc checked over Roger and then he released him. Roger returned back to the set of Rent so he could finish the movie.

The End


	20. Chapter 20

**I'll Cover You **

**(reprise)**

Everyone gathered in the church sanctuary for Angel's funeral. Maureen hugged Collins and then he proceeded on his way to the pulpit's stairs. He was so focused on Angel's coffin that as he made his way up the stairs, he miscalculated the steps and he fell flat on his stomach, hit his head, hard, on one of the steps and blacked out.

All of the other cast members, who were sitting down, rushed over to Collins. Pretty soon, there was a medium-sized group surrounding Collin's unconscious body. Immediately someone whipped out their cell phone and called 911. Pretty soon, everyone heard the sirens and less than five seconds later, the ambulance arrived in front of the church.

The medics did their jobs and pretty soon, Collins was on his way to the hospital. When Collins finally regained consciousness, he knew where he was and he also realized that he had a headache. In his room, he discovered some of the cast sitting in the chairs.

"Angel?"

When Angel heard her name, she rushed over to his bedside.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine but my head hurts."

"I'm sorry, babe."

"It's not your fault."

Then the rest of the cast heard them talking so all of them woke up and walked casually over to Collins. They talked for a few hours and then the doc came in, told everyone that Collins had a concussion, that he would spend the night for observations and then he left.

They talked for a few more hours and then everyone left so Collins could get some rest. Collins didn't know how tired he really was until his head hit the pillow and he fell asleep instantly.

The next morning, Collins woke up, the doc checked over and then he released him. Collins returned back to the set of Rent to re-do the sanctuary scene again.

The End


	21. Chapter 21

**Halloween**

Mark began his scene, which was by himself, and it did not appear in the movie. He started to sing while walking across the cemetery. He was so into the song that he didn't notice the tree branch hanging down a few feet in front of him. He didn't know about it until he ran right into it.

"Ouch!" Mark yelled out loud as the branch quickly scratched him across the face in several places. He took off his glasses and he quickly walked off stage toward the medicine trailer. The person there was the nurse for everyone in case someone got hurt while they were acting.

"I was doing the scene and apparently I wasn't watching to where I was going because I ran right in front of it and this happened," Mark said as the nurse fixed him up.

The nurse stopped the bleeding, which had begun.

"Yeah, I can see that," she said as she placed some anti-bacterial crème on it. (not sure if that's true since I am not a doctor)

"You're done. Try not to run into any more things."

"Okay," Mark said exiting the trailer and heading back to the set.

Since Chris didn't want Mark to have the scratches on his face in the movie, they had to wait a couple of days for the scratches to heal completely.

When they were finally gone, Chris said as the cast members gathered around him, "We can re-do the scene. So please people get back into your places."

Everyone got back into their places and they re-shot the scene.

The End


	22. Chapter 22

**Goodbye Love**

The cast starts to sing, Goodbye Love. During the song, the cast is singing and walking in the cemetery. Apparently one of the cast members wasn't paying attention where they were walking because a instant later, everyone else saw him tumbling down the hill, their head smacking into a headstone and then they landed still, unmoved.

"MARK?!" everyone yelled at the same time and they rushed over to his still body. Benny whipped out their phone, called 911 and told the dispatcher everything while Roger checked to see if Mark had a pulse. Luckily, he had one.

A few seconds later, an ambulance arrived at the cemetery. The medics took over, placed Mark on a stretcher and after a few more seconds later, they placed him in the ambulance. Afterwards, they drove their victim to the hospital. The others followed immediately and a few minutes later they were sitting in the waiting room awaiting news on their friend.

Pretty soon, some of the cast members began to pace back and forth and they suddenly stopped when they saw the doctor approaching. Everyone rushed up to the doctor.

"How is he?" Joanne asked concerned.

"Not very well. He's still unconscious and I'm afraid that he's in a coma because of his major concussion. I'm sorry but I'm not sure when he's going to wake up. You can go to his room, which is 105." Then the doc left.

Everyone started to weep because they weren't sure how long Mark would be in a coma for. Then they began making their way towards Mark room. They were all very astonished at the sight before them when they entered his room.

Mark was hooked up to a machine with many tubes attached to his body. If it weren't for the tubes and the machine then it would appear to other people that Mark was just sleeping.

The cast started to talk to him and they also began to worry about if Mark was going to wake up again. They also began to worry about the movie, itself, because they weren't sure if they had to replace Anthony Rapp or not.

For the next couple of days, the rest of the cast continued talking to Mark. Then a week later as Roger was talking to Mark, he noticed that Mark was starting to show signs of waking up.

"Mark, come on buddy. You can do it."

Then Mark opened up his eyes. Just for a second, there was a confused expression on his face and then there was an expression of hurt.

"Where am I?" he asked Roger.

Roger explained everything to him.

"How long have I been unconscious for?"

"For about a week."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Okay." There was a small pause and then Mark continued.

"I feel so bad."

"Why exactly?"

"The movie's been on hold because of me."

"Mark, its okay. Accidents do happen while filming for a movie."

"That's true."

Then suddenly Mark grabbed his head with his hands and Roger could tell that he was in extreme pain. So he ran out of the room screaming for a doctor. One went to him and the both of them ran into Mark's room. Apparently Mark had fallen into unconsciousness. Roger explained everything to the doctor. He checked over him while he was out and placed two Aleve's on his nightstand.

"His head's probably hurting that much because there's some swelling. The swelling should decrease in the next few days. He'll be experiencing pain and it should go away, also."

"When is he going to get out of here?"

"A week."

"Okay."

Then the doc left the room and he sat down and waited until Mark regained consciousness again.

A few hours later, Mark woke up again. Roger told him everything that the doc said when he was passed out.

"Another week?!" Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I am serious."

"I'm already getting sick of this place."

"I bet you are."

They talked some more and Mark took the medication that Roger indicated for him. Then Roger left and Mark got some sleep.

A week later..

"Okay Mark, I've checked you over and now you can go home."

"Thanks for everything."

"It was my job, of course."

Then Mark was on his way back to the set of Rent and they continued on with the filming.

The End


	23. Chapter 23

**What You Own**

Roger and Mark started singing, What You Own. During the song, Mark is singing while riding his bike in the middle of the street. Apparently, he was so busy singing that he didn't see or hear the car behind him. The driver of the car kept trying to get his attention but Mark kept ignoring it. Finally, the driver was so fed up with him that they accelerated on the gas and drove right toward him.

They hit his bike on full force and Mark tumbled off the bike and into the street while his bike got a little crushed. He rolled right into a parked car then he knew nothing else.

"Cut!" Chris yelled but of course Mark didn't hear him since he was out cold.

Someone had called 911 and after a few seconds, they were on the set. They placed Mark on the stretcher and afterwards they were on their way to the hospital. Then everyone followed the ambulance.

Mark had lost track of time because he wasn't sure how long he was out for. When he did finally open his eyes, he found that he had ended up in the hospital again. _Hospitals were places that people never forget about,_ Mark thought to himself.

He had a headache and he was about to push the red button when a doctor entered. They chatted for a few minutes and then he left.

Mark was given some Aleve and he was told that he received a concussion. He was going to be kept overnight for observations and then if everything were okay, he would go home tomorrow. Then his friends entered his room and they visited him. A few hours later, they left and he fell asleep. He slept through the entire night.

The next morning, he woke up by the chirping birds. A few hours went by and the doctor came into his room. He checked him over and then he released him. Mark returned to the set of Rent and everyone went up to him and asked if he was okay.

"I'm fine really. Let's go shoot some scenes," Mark replied with some excitement in his voice. Mark and the rest of the cast members walked right up to Chris waiting for him to tell them what to do.

"What are we going to shoot today?" Mark asked Chris.

"Well, we'll re-do the scenes for What You Own and then film some other scenes as well."

Everyone got busy with filming the different scenes.

The End


	24. Chapter 24

**Finale A**

Before the cast sings Finale A, they carry the sicken Mimi up the stairs and then they laid her on the table. Then Roger and Mimi start singing. Halfway through the song, Mimi unexpectedly falls off the table even though Roger thought that he had a hold on her.

"Thud!"

Mimi lands hands first then she landed on her rear end. Her rear end was sore for a couple of minutes then the soreness went away. One of her hands was a different story. As soon as she moved her right hand, pain washed over her entire body. The pain was so excruciating that she yelped in pain.

Everyone turned his or her heads in her direction. Roger hopped off the table and he kneeled in front of Mimi.

"You okay?" he asked concerned.

"Not really. When I fell off the table, I tired to stop my fall with my hands. I think I might've sprained one of them or something," Mimi said.

"Does it hurt when you move it slightly?"

"Yes."

"Well, you might be right. Why don't we go to the hospital and see if you're completely right," Roger said helping her up. Roger told everyone else what happened and where they going. So everyone piled in a car and Mark drove them to the hospital.

A few minutes later, Mimi was sitting on a table with a brace on hr right hand. A doctor was standing off to one side filling out the paperwork and Roger was standing next to Mimi and he placed one his hands on her shoulders. The rest of the cast was outside waiting on them because they didn't want to crowd the ER.

Then the doctor came back over to them and said, "Please try and do nothing with your right hand. If you do things, it may hurt and I am not sure how much pain you can endure. I will also give you some pain medication."

"Okay," Mimi replied. Then the doctor released her.

Roger and Mimi walked out of the ER and immediately the rest of the cast members walked up to then. Roger and Mimi took turns telling their friends what the doctor had told them about Mimi. Then they checked out and got the medication. Afterwards, Roger drove everyone including Mimi back to the set. Mimi and Roger re-did the scene that included Finale A. they continued on with the movie and Mimi kept acting and singing even though her right hand slightly bothered her.

The End


	25. Chapter 25

**Your Eyes**

Roger starts singing to Mimi and then she starts to sing also. At one point during the song, Roger and Mimi stop singing and the instruments keep on playing. A few seconds later, Mimi dies. Roger is so devoted to her and he also loves her so much that he doesn't take her death well. He falls off the table and faints on the floor.

"Roger?!" Maureen yells and rushes over to him. He's out cold on the floor and they sort of continue on with the scene. Mimi coughs and wakes up while Roger is still unconscious. As soon as Mimi discovers Roger, she gets off the table and kneels next to him.

"Roger? Roger? Come on. Please wake up I'm alive. Really alive," Mimi pleaded to him.

After a few minutes, Roger starts to open his eyes.

"Mimi, are you really alive?"

"Yes, I am."

"Mimi! I thought I lost you forever," Roger said hugging Mimi. They hugged for a few minutes and then they let go of each other.

"I care so much for you that I didn't want anything to happen to you."

"Me too."

Then they kissed for a few seconds and then the kiss ended.

"Cut! Get back in your position. Quiet on the set and action," Chris yelled.

Then they got back into their spots and they re-did the scene without any mistakes. They also filmed other scenes as well.

The End


	26. Chapter 26

**Finale B**

After Mimi woke up, everyone crowded around her and Roger. Then Mimi and Roger began singing again. While they were singing, Mark walked over to turn on the project to show his documentary to everyone else. He was almost to the projector when he suddenly tripped over something. He fell to the floor but he doesn't go unconscious.

"Cut!"

Chris rushed over to them and exclaims, "What happened?"

Mark got up from the floor and then he said, "I'm sorry, it was my fault. I tripped on something and I was on my way to the projector."

Mark searched around the floor and the only thing he found was the projector's cord.

"I must've tripped over the cord," Mark replied.

"Let's re-do this scene and please watch where you're going," Chris said walking back to the camera.

"I'll try," Mark replied as he and everyone else got back in their spots.

They re-did their scene and everything went well. Mark didn't trip again and before long, they finished the scene.

The End


End file.
